I nie uwierzył
by Inkwashed
Summary: Ostatnie wspólne chwile Toma Riddle'a Seniora i Meropy Gaunt po tym, jak mężczyzna dowiaduje się o rzuconym na niego uroku.
**15 maja 1926**

Stara kamienica, a w niej ciasne, przesiąknięte stęchlizną mieszkanie.

Meropa Gaunt przystaje przed otwartym oknem, z którego rozlega się widok na jałowy park i bawiące się w nim dzieci. Trójka z nich ściga się wokół mętnego jeziora otoczonego szuwarami. Za to dwójka innych pnie się po usychającym dębie. Kobieta ma wrażenie, że słyszy ich wesołe śmiechy.

Wyobraża sobie, jak za kilka lat w ten sam sposób obserwować będzie swojego syna albo córkę. Szczęście, które wypełnia ją podczas tych rozmyślań, przypomina płynny miód.

Wybiera imiona. Kręci się po domu w poszukiwaniu wolnej przestrzeni na dziecięce łóżeczko. Przestawia szafkę i fotel.

Jest tak zaoferowana wiadomością o ciąży, że dopiero na moment przed przybyciem Toma z pracy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie przygotowała kolejnego kociołka Amortencji.

Nie czuje jednak przypływu strachu.

Tom nie kocha jej wyłącznie ze względu na eliksir, którym poiła go miesiącami. Dziecko, które dla niego urodzi, jest tego dostatecznym dowodem.

–––

Tom jest w trakcie czytania gazety, gdy jego czaszkę rozdziera pulsujący ból. Trwa to najwyżej trzy sekundy, po czym dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Niby mgła wydaje się szczelnie oplatać każdą myśl mężczyzny, każde wspomnienie i uczucie. Przypomina sobie przyjęcie zaproponowanej przez Meropę wody trzynaście miesięcy wcześniej, awanturę w rodzinnym domu, której kobieta była przyczyną, wspólną ucieczkę z Little Hangleton, spacery z trzymaniem się za dłonie, pełne zapewnień i czułych słów.

I choć jeszcze moment wcześniej wiedział, co dokładnie odczuwał podczas każdego z tych wydarzeń, teraz ma wrażenie, że pomiędzy nim a nimi stoi gruba, szklana szyba. Pamięta wszystko. Wie, że brał w nich udział, a jednak czuje się tak, jakby był jedynie ich obserwatorem. Jak gdyby wszystkie jego wspomnienia w rzeczywistości należały do obcej osoby.

Mruga i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Ma wrażenie, że widzi je po raz pierwszy.

Odpadające i puchnące tapety. Smród stęchlizny. Szara firana.

Czuje obrzydzenie, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, w jakim stanie znajduje się fotel, na którym siedzi.

Jak mógł żyć w takim miejscu przez ostatni rok? Jak w ogóle jego noga mogła przestąpić jego próg?

– Tom, chcesz herbaty? – woła z kuchni Meropa.

Meropa Gaunt.

Wszystko zaczyna układać się dla niego w spójną całość. Plotki o szaleństwie, które trawiły całą rodzinę Gauntów, krążące po Little Hangleton. Obsesja Meropy na jego punkcie. Woda zaoferowana mu przez kobietę podczas tamtego upalnego dnia, która w niewytłumaczalny sposób miała zapach waniliowych perfum Susan, jego ówczesnej dziewczyny. Nucone przez Meropę piosenki o kociołkach i o innym świecie. Niespotykane zioła rozsypujące się po całym ich mieszkaniu.

Tom Riddle nigdy nie był przesądnym lub wierzącym człowiekiem. Bez wątpienia jeszcze półtorej roku wcześniej wyśmiałby istnienie czarownic. Kobiet zdolnych do opętania mężczyzn i złapania ich w sidła swoimi diabelskimi sztuczkami. Jednak teraz, gdy czuje się jak obudzony z letargu, nie rozumiejąc ani jednej z podjętych przez ostatni rok decyzji, nie potrafi znaleźć żadnego innego wytłumaczenia.

Został rzucony na niego urok.

Nie wie, na kogo jest bardziej wściekły, na siebie czy na Meropę Gaunt. Wie jednak to, że gdyby nie spotkała go za ten czyn żadna kara, więzienna cela o warunkach gorszych niż mieszkanie, w którym przyszło mu żyć, zamordowałby ją właśnie w tej chwili.

Znajduje się w kilku krokach przed odrapaną szafą. Chaotycznymi ruchami zaczyna wyjmować z niej wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Jego serce wyrywa się z klatki piersiowej. Drżą mu ręce. Chce jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego koszmaru.

– Tom? – pada tuż za nim.

Tom nie odwraca się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Wie, kogo ujrzy. Będzie to Meropa dokładnie taka, jaką pamięta z Little Hangelton. Kobieta, do której nigdy nie poczułby choćby i cienia pożądania, a jedynie litość. Obrzydliwe i poniżające uczucie.

– Nie – wycedza. – Nie chcę twojej herbaty.

– Dlaczego się pakujesz? – Głos kobiety się załamuje.

– Wracam do Little Hangelton. Bez ciebie.

– Dlaczego?

Mężczyzna odwraca się i patrzy wprost w jej brązowe oczy. Meropa wygląda jak zbity pies, bliska płaczu i zgarbiona, o drżących wargach, przez co Tom czuje przypływ jeszcze większej wściekłości. Jak po tym wszystkim mogła zachowywać się jak ofiara tego, co się stało?

– Masz jeszcze czelność mnie o to pytać? – odpowiada. – Nigdy nie gniłbym w tej norze z własnej woli. Tym bardziej z tobą i przez cały ten czas. Domyślam się tego, co zrobiłaś. Rzuciłaś na mnie jakiś pierdolony urok.

– Tom, chciałam cię uszczęśliwić. Naprawdę...

W pomieszczeniu rozlega się głośne plaśnięcie.

Meropa dotyka swojego policzka. Zaraz po tym zaczyna przeszywająco łkać.

– Uszczęśliwić? Mnie? – śmieje się pusto. Musi przypominać szaleńca. Oddycha ciężko, czuje w gardle tuziny ziaren gorczycy. Jest wściekły bardziej niż w całym swoim życiu. – Nie byłem nawet świadomy tego, co robię.

Wyjmuje z szafy walizkę i układa w niej swoje rzeczy. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju wydaje się dławiący szloch kobiety.

– Jestem w ciąży – mówi Meropa. – Chciałam powiedzieć ci o tym pojutrze. W twoje urodziny, kochanie. Myślałam... myślałam nawet nad imionami. Gdyby był to chłopiec nazwałabym go Tom, a gdyby była to dziewczynka...

– Mam dość twoich urojeń – przerywa jej Tom. – Nie uwierzę już w ani jedno twoje słowo.

I nie uwierzył.


End file.
